


The World Is Our Oyster

by IntoTheFananadom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Actually there might be some, And then balance it out with the floofiest of fluff, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Did I mention fluff?, Evil Stinkin' Bastard Man, F/M, Fluff, General Possessive Squishy Man, I Made A Thing, I blame the llama, Like a wall of mediocrity hits you, Magic, Maybe angst, No plot whatsoever, So yeeeeeah, The book of snas awaits you, The most average of average, The one average story to rule them all, This thing is mediocrity at its finest, Yeah definitely gonna put a few angst chapters in here, You know who I mean, anyway, but maybe, can't tell, i think???, idc who, oh yeah i did, or myself, probably, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheFananadom/pseuds/IntoTheFananadom
Summary: this is a thing igMostly just fluff and Pearl!Reader meeting the Gem!Sans boyes (Also known as the Gemtastic Snases). Also the occasional weird adventure. And stoof.Tl;dr: Oneshots of reader and sans in Steven Universe





	The World Is Our Oyster

**Author's Note:**

> A certain Sans meets a certain someone for the first time.

_*act normal. _

_ *.......... _

_ *scratch that. act cool. cold. cold cool. _

_ *coolcoolcoolcool. _

The pearl was due to arrive today. And for building up to this moment, listening to everything that his friends said (Dubious sources, but they seemed to be somewhat experienced with pearls), he was...well…

Having an absolute breakdown.

It wasn’t his fault, really! Sans had read up on every manual there was, and had met other pearls before. _ but this will be your own. what will they think? what will they be like? _

Sans’ mind had been going haywire for the last day and a half, driving him to the brink of madness. Going in circles over and over until it felt like he’d fall down, only to be picked up again. 

A notification popping up was what tore him from his thoughts.

_ *fuck. _

\---

“Have a good day, Lord Sans.” The gem said, bowing to him.

“thanks, you too,” Sans said offhandedly, a focused look pointed at the box. The gem blushed faintly and walked away with a little pep in her step.

Leaving him alone. With the box. A pearl inside a box. 

Clearly, he could only go inside, and so go inside he did. He closed the door dazedly, shuffling upstairs into a more private room. It just felt more formal, like it mattered more.

_ *considering it is my first pearl, i suppose it does. _

Slowly, carefully, he put the box down, treating it like a fragile piece of glass. Sans took a deep breath, inhale, exhale, <strike>_ don’t let the dread and severe anxiety set in_</strike>.

He opened the box like he was scared of what may come out. Which, in all honesty, he kind of was. He waited for a moment. And then another.

_ *tick-tock, buddy. _

And then it happened. It was a flash for him, both literally and figuratively. The pearl glowed a blinding white, and in an instant, there was a _ person_. When the light cleared away, he was stopped in time for the moment he saw them.

You were _ beautiful. _

All thoughts ceased to exist. Frankly, Sans _ himself _ceased to be as he took in all of you, dumbstruck by the thought of you finally having a physical place in his reality. It was like having a wild dream coming true.

You bowed.

He startled.

Without looking up, you listed off your preferred pronouns, along with your designation as to not be confused with other pearls. Sans looked at you with wide eyesockets as you spoke. He gradually relaxed while he processed the information you gave him.

_ *she/her. (y/n). _

He must have seemed a bit anxious, for you spoke in an uncertain tone when you addressed him.

“...Master?”

Sans abruptly straightened, realizing he must look like a doofus (Like he wasn’t already; he just needed to hide that in front of you). He cleared his nonexistent throat and forced himself to calm down because _ she’s just a goddamn pearl, get your act together. _

“yes?”

Your eyes widened a little, and you immediately bowed your head timidly, your hands clasped low on your front. You mumbled, “You looked nervous.”

Sans blinked.

He...didn’t really _ know _what he was expecting you to say. Maybe something judgy, maybe not. And the way you reacted.

*_timid. _

Maybe he wasn’t as alone in this situation as he thought he was. You seemed just as apprehensive as he was, tip-toeing carefully as to not offend him. Sans strode forward, more comfortable now that he knew that the both of them were just as awkward as the other at the moment.

With a strong look in his eyelights, he tilted your chin upwards, forcing you to meet his gaze. You looked confused, unsure of what he was doing. Sans sighed, released his grip, and then spoke steadily to you.

“hi, (y/n). the name’s sans.”

You breathed and promptly softened your posture a little. You must not have known what to expect out of him just like he had of you. 

“Lord Sans, I apologize for the...uncomfortable first meeting. I will do my best to serve you well as to make up for any mistakes that I have already made in your presence,” You pledged stiffly.

“no, no! i---you---it’s okay!” Sans blurted out.

You looked up at him, <strike>adorably</strike> confused as to what he said. “I don’t get what you mean. Have I not already made an unpleasant arrival? You did seem nervous, sir,” You added.

Sans shook his head, realizing that he would never be able to follow his fellow gems’ advice on how to act towards a pearl. 

_ *heh. too soft for my own good, aren’t i? _

“you’re doing fine for a first meeting, (y/n). i just dunno how to meet my first pearl. oh, and please call me sans. it’s kinda weird to be called ‘lord sans’ when ya don’t really feel like one.”

He winked, hoping he played himself off as anything else than an idiot. You giggled, scrunching your shoulders and a blush appeared on your cheeks.

_ *shiiiiiiit, she’s cute. _

He felt his own cheeks heating up, but was able to send it away. But what he couldn’t stop was a wide grin forming on his face. A devious plan started to form in his head.

“i may not consider myself a lord, but i sure am a _ bone-_afide comedian of _ enormous _stature.”

You absolutely lost it, tears tumbling out of your eyes as you snorted and howled with laughter. Sans couldn’t help but smile, excited he had a pearl who at least enjoyed his odd sense of humor. He really was a lucky gem sometimes, it seems.

_ *the luckiest gem to have this pearl, indeed. _


End file.
